


Going back?

by Spicy_Speed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Important, F/F, F/M, Gen, I hate Kokichi and it shows, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, One-Sided Attraction, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Simulation AU, Suicidal Thoughts, The Oc is a worker at Danganronpa, Trans Chabashira Tenko, Transphobia, Tsumugi wasn't real, rarepairs, shit goes wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_Speed/pseuds/Spicy_Speed
Summary: Shuichi, Maki, Himiko, believe that their hardships are over, now that the killing game ended, Boy are they wrong.Just your regular old simulator fanfic.(Cross posted on Wattpad.)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. A spell of dizziness and rememberance

Stepping out of the rubble was the first thing that came easy for Shuichi in a long time. He lifted his hand, which was joined with Maki's to lift the giant rock confining them. After a few solid pushes the boulder gave away allowing sunlight to be seen, Shuichi had to shield his eyes, he hasn't seen the sun in its full capacity in a while. The dome always got in the way. He stared intently at the newfound hole.

A hand rested on his shoulder, startling him. The hand belonged to Maki, she gave him a reassuring glance, her gaze uncharacteristically soft. He gave her a firm nod in response. Her hand lingered for a few seconds, she held her stare with Shuichi. Was she testing his strength to be able to hold a stare?

A groan sounded. Shuichi and Maki looked over to the source, Himiko, she was standing up finally and doing it slowly. Her hat was pulled down to cover her face, as if to shield any more rocks from cascading down. She huffed as she got on all fours and pushed herself to her knees.

Shuichi took a step forward and held his hand to Himiko. She stared at it, then hesitantly took the offer, pushing down on his hand. Shuichi looked a ways beyond Himiko and saw a boulder with stains of pink splashing the floor below it. That must be Tsumugi's grave.

Then he remembered. He remembered the trial. He remembered the killing game. He remembered the hardships he and others went through. He remembered Keade and Kaito and everyone else. How could he forget that. How could he forget the pain, he collapsed on his knees, holding his head in his hands to silently weep.

That's when the others seemed to realize the situation as well. Maki gave a concerned glance, while Himiko adverted her gaze. This went on for a few minutes, until Maki crouched down to Shuichi to lift his head up. She looked at him straight in the eye and gave him a thumbs up. He could almost hear Kaito's encouraging words. 

He wiped his tears away and smiled at her. He rose to his feet greeting Maki at full height. Himiko intertwined her hand in Maki's. Shuichi did the same with her other hand. They all looked at each other, silently agreeing to step forward and no longer be haunted by the past, live as real people. They took the first step in sync.

Suddenly Shuichi was hit with something. The world around him warped until it was unreadable. He tried to stay standing, but his legs gave out. He looked around to see that the others are suffering the same dizziness. His head was throbbing, everything hurt. He widened his eyes fighting back the sudden urge to pass out, but it was fruitless. He laid there as the world he knew collapsed.


	2. Naked and afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning(s): Claustrophobia
> 
> They nakey

Darkness. Pure black. No light. No detail to find out where I am. Why am I here? Where is here? I feel cold and confined, so I move my legs apart a little, I feel cold metal brush against them. Where am I? 

I dart my eyes around, looking for something new, but nothing appeared. Am I blinded? With that thought in mind I raised my hands to my face to search for any kind of mask or blindfold. I find neither. 

On to the second theory: 'Am I in a closed space?' I reach my arms out to sides as far as I can, which is only a few inches. My eyes had adjusted to the light enough that I can see the pale outline of my skin, my arms forming a V shape. I feel the same cold and smooth surface that my legs are touching.

I then lift my arms above me, only to feel some sort of cover above me. "So I am in an enclosed space." I think out loud, my voice strained. It feels strange to hear my own voice, like I haven't spoken in a while.

I try searching for some kind of crease or latch to try to pry open the containment I'm in. I get this strong sense of dread enveloping my body. I have to get out, I must get out!

I start to punch above me, maybe I can break it. BANG, BANG, BANG! My punches make a ear-ringing sound, but it doesn't stop me. I feel pain erupt from my knuckles as I make harder punches, my legs kick at the bottom, and I start to scream.

"LET ME OUT!" I shout to no one in particular. Tears form at the corner of my eye as the pain becomes less and less bearable. "HELP!" I yelled once again.

After yelling as loudly as I could, I realized there was no hope. I'm going to die in here. Everything felt like it was collapsing around me, much like the dizziness I had endured earlier, except I knew why I felt this way.

Then I heard it. It was soft, but if you where already on high alert it seemed like the loudest noise possible. A hiss sounded though out my cage. I looked up to see a small crack allowing a little bit of light to shine. I hooked my fingers on the crack pushed down with all my might, which was harder because my knuckles were now bruised.

The cover or whatever that was fell off and I was enveloped in frigid air. Why was I so cold? I hugged myself while sitting up, shivering a little. I felt my hands brush against my bare arms. Wait- I should have a shirt on, right? I looked down seeing that I had no shirt on. Upon further inspection I discovered that I also had no pants on.

Oh shit.

I was completely naked. I jolted back a little at this new realization, my back hitting the side of the pod thing. I rub my back little, making sure to not let my body hurt more than it has too.

I put both my hands on the left side of the pod and push up. I take my leg and reach it over the side and jump out as quickly as possible. I use my hand to cover my schlong, while I use my free hand to act as a mock visor.

The place looked like a mix of Miu's lab and the computer room. There were 15 pods including mine all set in a circle near the middle of the room. About two feet away from the pods was a staircase leading to a balcony like area, expect in was indoors. Under the balcony there was a lounging area. With a coffee table and navy blue cushioned chairs surrounding it, a succulent plant was settled on top of it.

On the completely other side of the pods. There were many cabinets and what looked like fridges. To the far left there was a door. A metal door. It looked welcoming yet dreadful. I take one step towards it until I hear it.

BANG!

I jumped when I heard it. It sounded similar to the sound I made in the pod. I look behind me.

BANG BANG!

The noise came from the pod four away from mine. I rush over there, almost forgetting my nudity.

BANG BANG BANG!

"I'm coming!" I tell the person in the container, hoping they'll hear me. I look at the cover and try to see if there is a way to open it. There seemed to be no way of telling what part was the pod and what was the cover.

BANG BANG!

"Don't worry!" I yell yet again, who's in there? Why are we here? What is going on?

My train of thought is interrupted by a hissing sound and then the clank of the cover flying off. The person sits up. They have long chocolate hair and bangs.

"Shuichi?" She called.

"Y-yes?" I say back , it was strange to hear my name called after everything.

"Where are we?" She asks. I get a better look at her face, her dark red eyes staring directly into mine. Looking down a little bit I see that she's in a similar condition as me.

I look away. "Maki," I start, "you should cover y-your-" I stop, using my free hand to gesture to my chest. Maki gives me a confused look, until she looks at her body. Her eyes blow wide open as she quickly wraps an arm around her upper torso and turns to the side.

"Do you want to die?" She threatens not looking at me.

"Uh, n-no I didn't m-mean too, I just wanted t-too-" I sputter words as they appear in my mind.

Maki turns to me still covering herself "Where the hell are we?" She changed the subject.

"I honestly have no clue." I look around once more, hoping that this time I'll remember something, but I don't. "Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, it's not your fault you don't know anything." She changed her position while speaking. Her back was towards me, so when she did remove her arm I wouldn't be able to see.

She jumped out with a clang, still turned away from me. I looked to the side. "What the hell happened to us and why are we naked?!" She formed a fist with her other hand.

"I don't know, but I did see a door over there," I used my head to gesture to the door. Maki looked both ways before her gaze landed on it. "But I think we should find clothes first, what if there's people on the other side." The thought of ten other people seeing me in my birthday suit gave me shivers.

"I guess you're right." Maki turned a little, I could now see an eye and a side of her nose. "I'd rather find answers clothed than not."

I got this strange sense of deja vu, it reminded me of the killing game. Being put somewhere and having no idea how you got there. It was the exact same thing, minus the nudity.

Maki decided to search on the side of the door, while I searched the balcony. There was nothing really strange to the balcony, except there was a mini fridge in the lounging area. Almost invisible, it was put in the far corner. The fridge was filled with an array of different drinks, including: orange juice, grape Panta, chocolate milk, and stuff that looked oddly close to alcohol, I had to do a double take to make sure it wasn't.

"Shuichi!" I heard Maki call.

I turn my head around "yes?" I call back.

"I found some clothes!" She yelled. I whip my head around to see her already having a bra and panties on, her hand grabbing a white under shirt and navy blue blazer.

When I started to walk over there, Maki was already putting on her socks. I searched the wardrobe for anything I could wear.

After skimming through many outfits, I landed upon one that suited me. It was a black suit and a blue tie, with slacks matching the suit. Now that I think about it, the outfit was the same one I was wearing in the audition video.

Pull on a pair of boxers first, then my white shirt and pants, the rest gets put on after. I look up to see many accessories laying on top of the wood slab that held the clothes. Maki was reaching up to grab two hair ties.

I think she looks good without them

"What did you just say?" Maki turns to me with her hair ties in one hand.

"Ah, did I say that out loud?!" I jump at her remark, my face heating up.

"No, you just mumbled to yourself incoherently," Maki stated, "were you thinking about something?"

Shit. "Um, I-I just thought about-" come on think, what can I say "-about what's going on, it's just so weird." That wasn't entirely a lie, it's been on the back of my mind ever since I woke up.

Maki narrowed her eyes at me, clearly having something to say, but deciding against it. "I wonder if this has something to do with Danganronpa." She claimed, while putting her hair ties in.

"Me too." I say nonchalantly. I looked up to see a cap resting above my empty hanger, it looked like the one I wore in the killing game. I'm tempted to reach for it, but I decided not to. After Keade and Kaito helped me get out of my shell it would be betraying their memory if I did put it on.

"What if Tsumugi did thi-"

BAM!

Maki was interrupted by the sound. We turned around to look at the pods.

BAM! BAM!

The sound was quieter than the one me and Maki made, but still had volume. It was coming from the pod across from mine.

BAM!

We ran over to it, but the pod was already opening. "Nyeehh," the small form of Himiko popped out. I turned away already knowing she'd have no clothes on.

"Himiko, are you okay?" Maki asked.

Himiko looked around, confused. Her eyes lingered on us. "Maki? Shuichi? Where am I?" Her voice was dazed, her droopy eyes matched her tone.

"We don't really know, we all had similar circumstances, with us all waking up in pods." I start, Himiko looks incredibly bored. I try to make sure that my eyes stay on hers, to avoid any unwanted sight.

Maki stared at me for a second then looked back at Himiko, putting her hand on Himiko's shoulder. "We'll explain everything you get dressed."

"What do you m-" Himiko looked at her own body, realizing her state of undress. Her eyes blew wide. "Nyeh!?" She wrapped her arm around her chest, similar to what Maki did. Although it didn't really do anything, her chest was undeniably flat, though I would never say that out loud. "Don't look me! Pervert!" She said pointedly at me.

"M-me?" I stutter out.

"Yeah you, I know your eyes drawn to my mesmerizing body!"

"E-eh isn't that just complimenting yourself." I retort.

"There's a wardrobe over there." Maki said breaking up our little argument, she pointed to the open closet in the corner, looking a little annoyed.

Himiko looked over to it and then looked to her side, she then stared expectantly at Maki. Maki huffed and picked Himiko up, only to set her down next to the pod. Himiko rushed over the wardrobe and looked around for something to wear, deciding on a gray sweater and skit. "I'm going to change! Don't any of you look!" She yelled, again more pointedly at me.

I looked to the ground, my face was red with embarrassment. Maki turned to me and she looked troubled, which is an expression I barely ever see on her. I lift my head up to meet her eyes. "What is going on? We were just at the academy and now we're here," she whisper-yelled.

"I don't know," I said defeated. It was so frustrating not knowing what was going on, "I'm not the Ultimate Detective, you know, so don't act like I am."

Maki looked at me in a pained way. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Himiko. "I'm done!" she yelled to us. Himiko had a grey sweater with a red bow on it, the sweater was very big on her, you could barely see the skirt peeking out.

Maki looked at Himiko, "now that we're all dressed we should go out that door," Maki turned her head towards the door, we all looked at it expectantly , "that'll probably be the best way of finding answers." As she said that Maki began to walk over to the door. Me and Himiko followed.

We all stopped at the door, exchanging glances. I put my hand on the knob and just stared at it. The door seemed like the scariest thing in the world, but I have to open it to get answers. I turn the knob to the right pushing it a little. the door flew open, showing the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit


End file.
